These feelings
by Igotjustinbieberfever
Summary: Red and Ashley have always been friends. Even though Ashley never admits it, Red knows that they have a special connection. But what happens when Red begins to feel more than just that connection. What do these new feelings mean? And are they good or...?
1. Confusion

Red's POV-

"Ashley?" I slowly peered into the gigantic door of the vast library in which Ashley did her studies. I walked in slowly and silently, knowing that if she saw me I would be dead. She had for some reason wanted me to stay out the library while she did her assignments for the past few days. I found myself wondering if I was becoming a less than desirable assistant. But then again, I would have no way of knowing. Seeing as though she rarely speaks to me. Even if I do get in a bit of trouble, I just need to know if she is alright. Considering the fact that I haven't seen her since last night. I managed to find her within a few minutes. I quickly ducked behind a massive row of books and after wards peered out from behind, only to discover Ashley sitting silently at a table, looking slowly from her spell book to the notes she were taking. The small rod with the glowing red orb at the top sitting near her on the table. Her small white rabbit propped up against a book. The dull glow from the desk lamp made it almost impossible to see her, but also managed to illuminate her face in such a way that caused her to actually look...pretty. Before I could allow a blush to rise to my face at the thought, I heard a voice.

"I can see you watching me." She said without even glancing up.

I could feel my face growing extremely hot. Figuring there was no more use in hiding, I slowly emerged from behind the bookcase and made my way timidly over to her.

"I-im sorry for disturbing you Ashley but I ...um...going well with your studies. Please don't be upset with me but I was just-"

Deep inhale. Deep exhale.

My heart throbbed. "A-ashley I..."

Deep inhale. Deep exhale.

"Please don't be upset but..."

Deep exhale. Deep inhale.

"...Ashley?"

I turned my attention to her, only to discover her head laying on the desk, her eyes closed, and her breath slight heavy. She had fallen asleep. "You may be a powerful witch in training...but your still a kid." I said to myself. I peered closer and for the moment, found myself admiring her features. Her two long black ponytails and her crimson red dress that she always wore. She's actually pretty cute when she's sleeping.

_ SLAP! What are you thinking? This is ASHLEY! You know, the witch girl. Your master. You friend. No! Stop thinking about her like that! _Said a voice in my head.

But...its not like I'm thinking anything bad...

_That's exactly the point. _The voice responded.

Come on, I know that its Ashley. Nothing is going on or anything. Is it wrong of me to think that she is beginning to look a little more than slightly attractive?

_In what way?_

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. ...

_My point exactly. Get your head out of the clouds and back into properly assisting her where it belongs._

Yes...I understand. I thought to my literal opposing side as I reached up and picked up Ashley.

Being a one foot tall demon, you would think I couldn't lift her. It was however, surprisingly easy. I held Ashley above my head and within that minute was up to her bedroom on the 5th floor. She hadn't moved an inch and didn't move an inch as I managed to change her into night clothes with adverted eyes.

'Phew' I thought wiping a drop of sweat from my blushing face. 'There. All finished.' I layed her down, and after tucking her into bed, sat on the floor and looked up at her, silently watching her as she slept.

'Ashley...what is this strange feeling I am starting to get around you?" I asked softly, only brave because I knew that she couldn't hear me.

_**Heeey all you fanfic readers out there. I have been playing wario ware for awhile and since Ashley is THE best character on the game, I felt inspired to write a story about her. Please give me feedback. Did you like it so far? Despise it? I know ive got some nerve starting a new story when I havnt updated my other one but hey... XD. I know its kinda suckish but...come on. Click the macigal green button down there. You know you want too! ^_^**_


	2. Abit More Confusion

_"Ashley...I cant figure out why I feel this way but I do...please dont hate me because of it." _

_Ashley stared down at me silently. I could feel my face heating up as I adverted my eyes to the ground. There was silence so I continued._

_"Ashely...I want you to...make me human so that...I can be with you..."_

_She stared down at me silently before smiling. I had never before seen her smile. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. "Of course I will."_

"Red! I asked you to hand me the jar of newt eyes!"

"Huh? Oh! R-right away Ashley!" I said quickly snapping out of the daze I didnt remember falling into. I had been dozing off all day, namely bcause of the fact that I had been watching Ashley sleep all last night. I couldnt help myself though. She had looked so innocent and sweet and...pretty and-

BONG!

OW!

"RED!"

I gently rubbed the top of my head as I stared up sheepishly at the girl who had just whacked me on the head with her septar. "Y-yes Ashley?"

She exhaled deeply. I could hear the irritation in her voice as she spoke. "Did you hear any of what I just said?"

"O-of course. Every word."

"Well? Get to it."

I quickly scurried away while racking my mind on how to get myself out of this one. Not only had I not been paying attention to instruction, I had lied to her. I would eventually have to go back and confirm whatever she had told me.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I put my hands to the top of my head. As I did, I noticed there was a pice of paper on the table with writing on it.

Chores-

Wash the dishes

Dust every shelf in the library

Clean out the potion viles

Get more of everything we are out of from the store.

Organize the spell books(chronological order.)

I sighed softly in relief as I pieced two and two together and realized that she has probably told me to get the note from the table. It was the usual imposible. Well, human impossible. With me, its pretty easy. I glanced back towards the room that I had left Ashley in. I peeked back inside, only to discover that she was gone. In a house this large, Ashely could go missing for days at a time without even going outside. I found it best to leave it alone and just get started on chores. (Which, for some reason today was slightly more difficult than usual.) After completing the first four chores in about an hour or so I headed out back to the house to get the spellbooks organized. (Which is not alot of time considering there are hundreds of rows of books in that library). After organizing the spellbooks, I walked around the house to find Ashl- er- I mean to make sure there are no other chores to be done. Besides, if I do that will mean less work for me to do tommorow. I wonder if Ashley's room specifically needs any attending to. Upon arriving to her room, I find that her bed has yet to be made up. I walked over and took my time making it up. As I did, I noticed that it smelled...just ;like her. Kind of indescribable...but like her nonetheless. I looked left, then right before burowing my face briefly into her pillow. It smelled even more like her. So good...

A sudden feeling of weakness came over me and I closed my eyes, savoring the smell more. I was tired. I opened my eyes again, but then slowly allowed them to close again. Perhaps just alittle nap... I wonder what it would be like if Ashley were here with me right now. Not the Ashley that would bonk me on the head and make me sleep outside for laying in her bed, but the Ashley from my dreams, that wouldnt respond like normal Ashley. The Ashley that might lay beside me and smile my way as she does. The Ashley that might let her long black hair down for a moment and not get mad at me for staring. The Ashely that might lean against me and cause me to blush and get this wierd feeling in my (much)lower stomach area. The Ashley that might look at me with an adorable blushing face and whisper that-

**RED! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?**

"Gah!" I exclaimed sitting up.

**Having fantasy's about her again huh?**

"Gosh you scared all the hell out of me!"

**I saw what you were thinking Red. You were thinking about Ashely in a bad way.**

"N-no! Not in a bad way! It...I was just...I..." I could feel my face heating up..Gosh, what is wrong with me?

**That's what I want to know!**

"I-I'm sorry. I promise it wont happen again. I have no idea what...came over me. Gosh...to have such thoughts about Ashley..."

**Get up Red. Regain your composure and get back to work.**

I nodded at my literal opposing side as I exhaled long and slow. I then climbed down from Ashleys bed and stretched.

"Red...what are you doing?"

My heart lept into my throat as I turned and saw Ashley standing in the doorway. A jolt of pure emotion (of some sort) shot through me upon seeing her. The feeling was strong, and started in my chest before racing downwards. _Way_ downwards, Oh my-

Ashley's POV-

I stood there staring at the small red demon before me. Why the heck was he standing there like that? Looking so...

"Red...what are you doing?"

He turned to face me and tensed visibly. It seemed like a flinch mixed with a stiffen of the back. His face twisted into shock and his mouth into a slight grimace. He then,raced past me yelling various apologies and 'excuse me's along with something that I couldnt quite catch. I watched silently as he ran quickly down the hallway, his legs looking like little wheels and dust rising behind him.

...

Idiot.

_** Author: First of all, with that part about his legs looking like wheels an dust behind him, try to picture that as an animation. Secondly, I'm not sure if this chapter is as good as the other one but hey, I tried. I was alittle discouraged at not having many reviews, but the few people to read it seemed to have liked it so I decided to continue! I hope you guys continue to enjoy it. I'm open for suggestions and opinions. Be honest...but not hurtful XD. Send meh a review!**_


	3. Red is a WHAT?

Red's POV-

I sat silently in the library with my head in my hands and conflicting emotions along with many questions racing through me. I could only imagine what Ashley thought of me after earliers display. If only I were human. I would still willingly be her slave and do whatever she asked of me. I would do anything to make her happy. But then again, come on...were talking about Ashley. The witch girl with no soul. With no regard for what I might feel. I wonder what she would do if I ran away. Probably conj our up a much better servant than me. I should just leave, I cant do that. I cant stand to be away from her. Goddammit! Why in the heck am I feeling this way? There must be something to explain it.

I stand and run rapidly around the library pulling out random books and throwing them on the table each time I passed it. Seconds later I stood in front of the table breathing slightly heavily as I stared up at the pile of books on the table larger than me. I climbed up, grabbed the first book, and began reading.

_Chapter one: Dealing with emotions_

A bit specific but...okay.

_Okay, lets face it, your coming to a time in your life when Zzzz...zzzz...zzz..._

I tossed the book aside and reached for the next one, Then the next one. Then the next one. All of which managed to indirectly say the same thing, I was 'in' this thing called 'love'. The question was, how did I fall 'into' it? And how do I get out? I sighed deeply before hearing the door of the library open (which is pretty impressive because the door Ashley usually comes in is roughly a mile away. This is a very big library.)

I quickly managed to throw the books randomly back on the shelves. I could hear Ashley approaching, I scurried to another part of the library, my heart pounding.

Ashley's pov-

Ive almost got it perfected! But what am I missing? The last ingredient to this spell is all I need... I sat down and opened my spell book. Almost perfected...

Red's pov-

I stood a distance away from the black haired one wondering how much differently my life would be if I were human. If I were Ashleys age and a cute blond blue eyed human boy. Would she fall for me then? Would she then...feel the same way I felt about her?

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! OF COURSE NOT!" boomed a voice. It was that of Ashleys. A million thoughts swerved through my mind as I raced from the library,

Ashleys pov-

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! OF COURSE NOT!" I exclaimed. "That cannot be the missing ingredient either..."

Red's pov-

I stared up silently at the sky as the quiet nighttime serenity calmed me. The stars seemed to be sparkling especially bright. How did that song go?

_"Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are_

_Up in the sky is where you'll be, watching when pain is inflicted on me_

_Twinkle Twinkle you are there, plotting when to give a scare"_

Or...something like that. Ive never felt at such peace before. I laid on my back with my hands behind my head and slowly allowed my eyes to close. It was then when the door slammed shut behind me. I immediately sat up and looked at Ashley,

"A-ashley?" My voice sounded different.

"That's my name. What are you doing out here?"

"...* I blushed. "Stargazing"

"pf t, typical." She said taking a seat next to me. She was my height or whether...I was hers. Wait... I looked down at my hands. I had hands! "Gah!" I exclaimed standing up. I was able to see much more than before. The ground was farther away from me than before! I had on pants! What in the?

"Whatever is your problem?" Ashley asked.

"I'm human!" I exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "What else would you be? Gosh, what an idiot you can be sometimes."

I was stung, but tried not to show it. "How long?"

"...Seriously? You've been on this earth for 12 years and your just realizing your human? What a dolt you are.: She said looking away in disgust.

Was I dreaming? I was human. I ran my hand through my hair. I had hair. I sat nervously beside Ashley again. "S-sorry...today has been really hectict for me..."

She didn't respond. I watched her as she watched the sky. The full moon came out and shone gently on her face. I could feel my face growing warm. "Ashley...can I ask you something?"

No response. Just a heavy sigh.

"...Have you had this like...feeling?"

"I get a lot of feelings. Namely negative ones but..."

"No I mean like...a good feeling. Kinda tingly in your stomach...?"

"No."

"Oh...well...I have. I get it sometimes around you and I have no idea why."

She didn't respond.

"Its like...when you come around I feel kinda gushy inside. Its a nice feeling but...it just really makes me want to...do something."

Finally she looked at me. Her face hard as stone. "Do something?"

"Yea...like...I-I dunno...something."

Her face softened slightly and I could see the faintest hint of a blush on fer face. Maybe it was my imagination.

"Your awfully flustered." She whispered.

I moved closer to her. "I-its your fault."

I tensed and bit my lip as I put my hand over hers. She stared at me in shock. I knew the exact though she was thinking. 'how dare he?' was probably it. I couldn't back down now. "Ashley...I...I think...that I...that I..."

My words were cut short when all I felt was a sudden warmth taking over my whole body. My eyes snapped shut and it took awhile to realize what was happening.

Ashley and I were kissing.

Hey its me! The author! XD I'm sorry. I was gonna continue...but when I saw how good of a cliffhanger this would be...I couldn't resist! XD Tell me what you think of it so far okay? ^_^

And also, all the questions you have will most likely be answered in the second chapter.


	4. And then we kissed

My _words_ were cut short when all I felt was a sudden warmth taking over my whole body. My eyes snapped shut and it took awhile to realize what was happening.

Ashley and I were kissing.

This Isn't happening. I'm not a human. I am not kissing Ashley. How did this happen? Should I pull away? Lean closer? Take off my shirt? No that would be to much. Do I even have on a shirt? I'm human so I would assume so. I'm confused. I should just go with it right? The answer is simple. The spell Ashley has been working on must have mistakenly turned me into a human. Then, she came out here all nonchalant to try and trick me into thinking I was always human. The evidence doesn't lie. I have blonde hair and pale skin. I'm taller. I have on a shirt. I'm wearing pants (which for some reason and slightly _tighter_ than they were earlier). I'm human. I'll enjoy it.

I keep my eyes shut, afraid of what moving what do. I could feel Ashley shift slightly as a soft sigh escaped her lips. I absentmindedly mimicked her actions while hesitantly reaching up to gently stroke the side of her face. The moment ended when Ashley pulled away and then looked at me, her eyes containing a faint twinkle and her hair shining under the moonlight. Her face was a shade of pink and her eyes were adverted downward. I coughed into the side of my fist before looking down. My chin was raised by a soft warm hand. I stared Ashley in the eyes and she stared back at me.

"_What_ was that about?"

"Ashley I-I…I just…" Say it. Tell her how you feel. I looked at her. Her hand was soft and her expression full of compassion. _Whoa…she is so pretty._ "I love you Ashley."

She seemed to be taken aback as her face went a deeper shade of pink. "Love? Me? But, why?"

"I have no idea…I just do. I enjoy being near you and…I cant explain it. I want more and more to just…" I stared at her and leaned forward alittle.

She didn't lean forward. She didn't pull back either.

"I want to hold you in my arms and just watch the stars. Or…" I blushed. "Have you near and kiss you. I'd settle for taking orders or you smaking me upside the head or calling me every insulting name in the book. I really don't care what you do as long as I get to be near you. I want to stay with you Ashley…forever."

She took a deep breath just as I breathed out. Did I really just say all that? I flinched and prepared for the worse.

"Red, I have been hurt a lot in the past…especially when my parents were killed when I was a baby. I still have no idea who did it but…"She looked up. "I trust you. I like being near you to and…" She hesitated. "I'm glad that you and I are aquainten-…I mean…I like being friends with you. You have helped me so much over the years. I…love you too…and I wanted to be with you as well…"

My heart pounded fiercely as I leaned forward and kissed her again. This time there was no hesitance or unsureness. I loved her and she loved me. We would stay together through thick and thin. _Forever._

"RED! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT! You smallheaded peabrainded imcompetent dolt! _WHAT_ DO I PAY YOU FOR?"

I shot up and opened my eyes. I looked at my hands. No longer were they hands but the small red stubs I remember. No! No! No! No! No! It wasn't a dream. That couldn't have been a dream. It was real. I was human! Ashley told me she loved me…I heard her say it…That was no mere dream. It has to mean something more.

"RED! GET IN HERE NOW!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I felt a prickly sensation behind my eyes. As I stood a wet sensation dripped down my face. I quickly wiped it away. Was it raining? I looked up. There was no rain and no clouds. The drop of water had come from my eyes. I shook my head and wiped furiously at my eyes trying to stop the water leaking from my face. But it would'nt stop. It kept coming. I couldn't stop it. My chest heaved hard and I inhaled deeply. It was all a fantasy. All a dream. Ashley didn't love me the way I loved her.

"**RED!"**

"C-coming Ashley." I responded softly as I dried my face with my hands and raced into the house.

It was all just a dream…

**A/N: THERE IS MORE DRAMA TO COME EVERYONE! JUST AS SOON AS I THINK OF MORE IDEAS XD.**

**I have a few ideas figured out but…anyone tell me what you think okay?**


End file.
